Ta façon d'être me fait mal
by kikunosuke
Summary: Duo en a marre qu'Heero lui interdise certaines choses alors que lui, à le droit de les faire...


Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shuya

Couple(s) : 2 + 1, 1 + 4, 2 et 5

Genre : One Shot. Pov 02. Triste. Crise de couple.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi.

Petite note : Je veux juste préciser que rien de ce que j'ai écris, ne m'est arrivé.

**TA FACON D'ETRE ME FAIT MAL**

Je suis jaloux.

Et il le sait.

Je lui demande d'éviter de parler avec des gars en privé.

Il me dit oui.

Et il le fait quand même.

Lorsque je lui demande de mon montrer la conversation qu'il a eu avec ce type.

Il refuse.

Lorsqu'il me demande avec qui je bavarde.

Je lui montre mes contacts.

Je ne lui cache rien.

Quand j'insiste pour voir ce qu'ils se sont dis.

Il s'énerve.

Il se lève.

Il hurle et tape du poing.

Et sors de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant violemment la porte.

Et moi ?

Je suis le fautif dans toute cette histoire.

C'est à cause de moi que nous nous sommes disputés.

Tout est toujours de ma faute.

Je ne lui demande pourtant pas grand-chose.

Je lui demande de faire ce qu'il m'a demandé.

Ce qu'il m'a interdit.

Il ne veut pas me voir en privé avec des gars.

Je ne l'ai plus fais.

J'ai même désinstallé le programme qui me permettait de dialoguer avec ces inconnus.

Et lui…

Il se fiche complètement de ce que je lui dis.

De ce que je ressens.

Il sait que si je vois qu'il est en privé, je râlerai.

Que s'il ne vire pas cette fenêtre, c'est l'engueulade assurée.

Mais il veut être le dominant.

Celui qui décide.

Celui qui a le droit de tout faire, mais pas moi.

J'en ai marre.

J'ai mal.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Quand je lis certaines de ses phrases.

J'ai envie de hurler.

De péter son ordinateur.

Et de lui demander s'il m'aime vraiment.

Mais je lui dis, gentiment, doucement.

Que ça ne me plait pas.

Et il me dit que ce n'est que pour le fun.

Qu'il rigole et qu'il ne pense pas un seul mot de ce qu'il a tapé.

Ça me rassure.

Un peu.

Sur le coup.

Mais il continue.

Et va plus loin.

Il me dit qu'il ne peut pas changer.

Qu'il a toujours été comme ça.

Que c'est sa façon d'être.

J'ai changé pour lui.

Il me l'a demandé.

Je l'ai fais sans bronché.

Je ne lui demande pas qu'il revoie sa manière de communiquer avec les autres.

Mais qu'il évite certaines choses.

Ces choses qui me rendent jaloux.

Qui me font mal.

Et qui me font croire qu'il préfère dire ces mots a de parfaits inconnus, qu'a moi.

Son mec.

Son koibito…

Que dois-je faire ?

Lui interdire l'informatique ?

Il ne voudra jamais.

Il ne peut pas s'en passer.

C'est un hackeur.

Lui dire que s'il ne cesse pas de dialoguer avec tous ces types.

Nous cassons ?

Pas possible.

Je n'arriverai pas à me séparer de lui.

Je dois faire comme d'habitude, alors.

Le voir continuer.

Piquer une crise.

Et attendre que tout redevienne comme avant.

Pour de nouveau attende que ça pète…

Jusqu'à ce que…

Quatre et Heero dialoguent depuis plus de deux semaines.

Et les petites phrases du style : Si tu as trop chaud, enlève ta chemise.

Que Heero tapait.

Lui était destiné.

Et qu'est-ce que j'ai découvert d'autre ?

Des photos.

Prisent avec la Web Cam.

Celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami.

Le gars que tout le monde prenait pour un ange.

Est en fait, un putain de démon.

Un mec qui se fout à poil, devant l'amant de son meilleur pote.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

J'ai débarqué chez Winner.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le frapper.

Je lui ai juste hurlé dessus en pleurant.

Et je suis retourné chez moi.

Chez nous.

Et j'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis tiré.

Je suis chez Wufei.

Il n'aime pas les ordinateurs.

Il préfère la nature.

Les petites balades en amoureux.

Main dans la main.

Moi aussi.

J'en avais toujours rêvé.

Mais j'ai mal.

Je suis malheureux.

Pourtant, il ne me trompera jamais, lui.

Mais je ne serai jamais amoureux de lui.

Je l'aime bien.

Mais je ne l'aime pas.

Je lui tiens la main.

Mais je n'entrelace pas mes doigts au sien.

Combien de temps vais-je tenir avant de devenir fou ?

**FIN**

Duo en pleurs : …

Shuya sort les mouchoirs

Duo déprime : Je l'aimais tellement…

Shuya seau, raclette et torchon en main

Duo sur une barque : Pourquoi !

Heero far far far far away : J'y suis pour rien !

Duo shinigami's mode, enclenched : Tu vas mourir !

Shuya planquée derrière Trowa : S'il s'approche, tu le frappe !

Trowa -)))

Quatre traumatisé : Comment ai-je pu faire une telle chose !

Wufei parlant tout seul, dans un parc : Alors, là, tu vois, c'est un arbre qui est très vieux…

Trowa assit au bureau d'Heero, prêt à télécharger les photos de Quatre, à poil : Quand tu veux !

Shuya : Une septième guerre mondiale est à prévoir ! Vas-y Duo ! Pète lui sa gueule !


End file.
